


Troubles in paradise

by fantasiafiction



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Episode Related, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e04 Day of Wrath, Shadowhunters s02e04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasiafiction/pseuds/fantasiafiction
Summary: Do you remember what happens in Shadowhunters s02e04? Alec is possessed by a demon and kills Jocelyn.Later he meets Magnus that tries to help him and just be there for him.





	Troubles in paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers,
> 
> I thought it was a good idea to translate my first fanfiction that I have ever wrote from Italian and post it, as if I don't have a bunch of things to do.
> 
> I think it's nice that I started to write ff after watching episode 4 of Shadowhunters, Jocelyn's death affected me a lot and I wrote this before the next episode was aired, yet. Indeed this scene is different from the tv series.

-Alec...- Magnus' voice was trembling. Alec was sitting on the floor near his bed and he was looking at his shoes. When he heard the warlock's voice he raised his empty gaze. Magnus came closer with the desire to placate his suffering. But the boy stood up and reached the part of the room further from him.  
In one second their promise "When things get crazy, don't push me away" was broken: Alec was keeping himself away from Magnus, exactly in the moment he needed his help the most.  
Alec broke the silence, he pronounced only four words in a very low voice, but they were the most painful words that Magnus could ever hear from him. Alec didn't tell him to leave, he said: «I am a monster.» Then he hid his face in his hands and cried. Magnus thought that probably he had held tears since then, he would have never cried in front of Clary or Izzy and Jace because he didn't want to worry them about him, but with Magnus... Alec knew he would understand. This thought didn't alleviate the sorrow that the warlock was felling for him.  
How many times the same thing had been told to him? But even in the worst moments of his life Magnus had been able to find something good in his soul.  
All he could say was: «You aren't a monster. Valentine is the monster, he caused all this, he put in danger his own daughter, he killed the woman that once loved.» These words didn't seem to relieve Alec and himself neither; Valentine had just proved what he was willing to do to achieve his aim: he could have killed anyone that would try to stop him from fulfilling his plan.  
In that moment Jace came into the room, Alec seemed to be relieved and Magnus felt the same. In spite of wanting to be alone with Alec and tell him hundreds of things and reassure him, he knew that Alec wasn't ready to listen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> If you liked it and want to read more I'm writing another work "How to heal a broken heart" about our favourite domestic boyfriends, Magnus and Alec.


End file.
